Jasmilina
Jasmilina is Nikkdisneylover8390's second version and 11th movie spoof of Thumbelina. It appeared on YouTube on July 12, 2014. ''Cast: *Thumbelina - Jasmine (Aladdin)'' *''Prince Cornelius - Aladdin'' *''Jacquimo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mother - Mulan'' *''Hero - Rajah (Aladdin)'' *''Baby Bug - Young Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Gnatty - Young Kovu (The Lion King)'' *''Li'l Bee - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Mrs. Toad - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Mozo - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Gringo - Hades (Hercules)'' *''Grundel - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Berkeley Beetle - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Mrs. Fieldmouse - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Mr. Mole - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Bumblebee - Magic Carpet (w/ Abu as extra)'' *''King Colbert - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Queen Tabithia - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Ms. Rabbit - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mr. Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Mr. Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear)'' *''Good Witch - Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Farm Animals - Muppets'' *''Fairies - People of Agrabah (Aladdin) and El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado)'' *''Jitterbugs - Various Cats'' *''Reverend Rat - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' ''Chapters: *Jasmilina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Jasmine'' *''Jasmilina part 2 - "Jasmilina"'' *''Jasmilina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon"'' *''Jasmilina part 4 - The Fairies/Jasmine Meets Aladdin'' *''Jasmilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots'' *''Jasmilina part 6 - Jasmine Gets Kidnapped'' *''Jasmilina part 7 - "On the Road"'' *''Jasmilina part 8 - Enter Tigger/"Follow Your Heart"'' *''Jasmilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Dr. Facilier and Hades Mocks Horned King'' *''Jasmilina part 10 - Berkeley Creeper/"You're Beautiful, Baby"'' *''Jasmilina part 11 - Simba, Nala and Kovu Tries to Save Jasmine/Poor Jasmine'' *''Jasmilina part 12 - Tigger Asks For Direction/Aladdin Searches For Jasmine/Creeper's Plan'' *''Jasmilina part 13 - Tigger Ask For More Direction/Aladdin Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)"'' *''Jasmilina part 14 - Meet Ms. Mama Mousekewitz'' *''Jasmilina part 15 - Mr. Papa Mousekewitz /"Sun"'' *''Jasmilina part 16 - Papa's Tunnel/Papa's Propsal'' *''Jasmilina part 17 - Horned King's Next Plan'' *''Jasmilina part 18 - "Marry the Mouse"'' *''Jasmilina part 19 - Tigger's Treatment/Simba, Nala and Kovu Defrosts Aladdin'' *''Jasmilina part 20 - The Wedding/Horned King Crashes the Wedding'' *''Jasmilina part 21 - Happy Endings'' *''Jasmilina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings"'' ''Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Return to Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin: The Series (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''Mulan 2 (2004)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Road to El Dorado (2000)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's'' *'' Adventure (2001)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Mary Poppins (1964)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006)'' ''Voices: *Jodi Benson'' *''Gary Imhoff'' *''Gino Conforti'' *''Barbara Cook'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Charo'' *''Joe Lynch'' *''Gilbert Gottfried'' *''Danny Mann'' *''Loren Lester'' *''Carol Channing'' *''John Hurt'' *''Kenneth Mars'' *''June Foray'' *''Kendall Cunningham'' *''Tawny Sunshine Glover'' *''Micheal Nunes'' *''Pat Musick'' *''Neil Ross'' *''Tony Jay'' *''Steve Vallance'' *''Linda Larkin'' *''Scott Weinger'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Ming-Na Wen'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Martha Wentworth'' *''Steve Whitmire'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''Hans Christian Anderson'' *''Jodi Benson'' *''Tina Morris'' *''Baddwing'' *''CoolZDane'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Yesenia Deleon The Hedgehog'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''Hans Christian Anderson'' *''Tina Morris'' Category:Movie Spoofs